midnight_cinderella_ikemen_royal_romancesfandomcom-20200213-history
Byron Wagner
Byron Wagner is the youthful king of Stein, a nation shrouded in mystery. Albert Burckhardt and Nico Meier are his right-hand men. Background At very young age he excelled in his academics, fencing and literature. Many people of Stein never knew how their king looked, but they recognized his name. The time when his father ruled over Stein was called the "Reign of Terror." Thus, his portraits were nothing more than an object of that terror. His father stepped down when Byron was sixteen years old. During the time of his father, and the former king, Gerald Wagner's reign, the influence of his government had caused a clear disparity of wealth. The state of the country in those days had been truly awful compared to what it is now. Henceforth, his father had been largely confined in an old castle on the very outskirts of the country. Nonetheless, there are those who approved of how things were in the former king's time. Appearance Byron has short black hair, although its raven tone gives it a deep blue appearance, falling down over his alluring right blue eye. When in his normal uniform (seen when he's on-duty and not in a formal situation; refer to the infobox image.): He wears a black cape that covers both shoulders and comes down to the floor, with gold decorations on two of the corners, and a single gold chain on the right shoulder. Underneath, he wears a black jacket that has a silver decoration in the centre at the top, then a smaller one at the bottom. The jacket is lined with silver trims, and under the collar, he has a gold band. On either side of the centre decoration are gold pins, with cross-shaped ends on the inner sides. Then, he wears a white belt that hangs low on his hips, further so on his right side, with black trousers. His boots are dark grey and knee-high, with a strap around his right knee and the upper section of his shin, as well as a gold decoration next to this. On this foot, he also has a strap with a gold boot over the top of the foot. He also wears a black eye-patch over his right eye, despite not needing to. This is in order to prevent people from associating him with his father and his respective reign of terror, due to their similar appearances. When in his casual outfit (seen typically when he's with the Princess Elect or alone; refer to first image to the right, without the jacket): He will wear a simple black shirt with gold buttons, then a purplish navy belt with a gold buckle. His trousers are black, as are his boots, which have a single black strap over the top of the foot. When in his more regal casual clothes (see second image to the right): He wears a black jacket that comes down to his mid-thighs, with a black vest underneath. This has bluish-silver trims, and under this, he wears a black shirt. Then, he wears light grey trousers and the same boots as his more casual outfit, although they’re black instead. Personality Byron is a stern man who spends most of his time in his study. He rarely shows emotions and finds it hard to read the princess's emotions because they change constantly, although he comes to enjoy studying her for this very reason. Rumors of his restrained nature strikes a curious contrast with his popularity among the common-folks as a leader of profound character. Byron is, outwardly, quite emotionless and extremely well-composed due to his upbringing. He’s able to keep his cool in most situations and very rarely displays much emotion to others, especially when away from Stein Castle. Inside known territory, he becomes more relaxed and will smile every now and again, although this again is rare and only happens more when he’s entertained by something or with the Princess Elect; Albert himself said that Byron has been taciturn from childhood, and Robert noted his emotionless tendencies even when he was very young and being escorted inside Stein Castle by the bureaucrats. Because of his seemingly quite strictly monitored childhood and the way he was brought up (to have abilities such as controlling people’s emotions, which he tells the Princess Elect about), Byron struggles with emotion, certainly very much so at the start of his route. Over time, he seems to quickly develop said emotions and learn to understand them better, although in all routes he shows compassion and a very fair sense of judgement. He is also extremely loyal to and cares very much about Stein and his people; other than in the latter half of his route, he doesn’t separate himself from his country and doesn’t distinguish his needs from that of Stein. While he does what he can to maintain peaceful resolutions to problems, most likely due to his father’s past, he has shown himself to be capable of killing or allowing a war to start should it be necessary and should no alternative option be available. When he becomes more comfortable around the Princess Elect and is with her, he shows a much more playful side of him that’s not seen anywhere else, and he can be quite mischievous, teasing and light-hearted when in this frame of mind. Along with this, he seems to become more relaxed and less serious when he takes his eye-patch off, most likely due to an association of duty he has made with it. Plot Summary After visiting your student in the village, you head down to the forest to meet your butler, Nico, only to encounter a group of bandits. Byron saves you. That was the first time you met him. You only find out who he truly was the following morning at the palace. As the princess, you were told to show him around Wysteria with Albert and Alyn Crawford as your guards. Byron did not stay in Wysteria for long, but before he left, he proposes to you. Initially, you were confused and uncertain. After lots of encouragement, you accepted the proposal and travel to Stein for a week with Nico as the duty of a princess elect. On the first day of your visit to Stein, you did not spend much time with Byron. Instead, you had Albert to tell you a bit about him. Trivia * His color theme is dark blue. However, at times, it is black. * His star sign is Sagittarius. * His father's name is Gerald Wagner, but his mother's name has yet to be released. * His mother is described in the Destiny in Stein event as "wise and gracious", and it is also mentioned that she loved nature, as well as star-gazing. She was good at reading stories and told them "gently, clearly, and with feeling", but Byron did not spend very much time with her. However, it seems that Byron was close to her nonetheless, and that she was not like her husband Gerald in personality. * In his Ever After story, he and the Princess Elect-turned Queen of Stein have a daughter named Emma. * His animal companion is his pet snowy owl, Spinner, whom he uses to send personal messages, particularly between himself and the MC, but also himself and Louis, whom he has known for a long time and is relatively close with. * His is one of three suitors to have a pet bird, with Leo having a parrot and Louis having a blue bird. * Byron adores star-gazing and spends considerable amounts of his free time in the gardens doing this. * Byron ranked 2nd in Top Ikemen Boyfriend 2017 with 376,541 votes. ** He ranked 1st in 'Most Likely to Be the Sexiest Kisser' with 270,215 votes. ** He also ranked 2nd in 'Most Likely to Have a Hidden Talent' with 54,264 votes. Other Image GalleryCategory:Suitors